Maid x Master
by Dewi-Michelle
Summary: Shinozaki Ayumi lives a poor life, together with her sister Hinoe. Her sister has had to go into prostitution and Ayumi can no longer bare to see it. So she decided to apply for a job. A job as a maid for the Kishinuma estate, to be precisely, with a high pay. Can she bear her master? Rated T for fluff and AU! AYUSHIKI! Other pairings as well! I suck at summaries! Twelfth story!
1. Chapter 1

**Maid x Master**

_**Main Pairing: **_**Kishinuma Yoshiki x Shinozaki Ayumi**

_**Other Pairings: **_**Nakashima Naomi x Mochida Satoshi, Shinohara Seiko x OC, Morishige Sakutaro x Suzumoto Mayu, Mochida Yuka x Kizami Yuuya & Shishido Yui x Mikuni Tsukasa**

**CHAPTER ONE: Finding a Job**

**Author Note: Hi everyone! I'm back with a brand new multi-chaptered story. This story will be REALLY long and with really long, I mean around 30 chapters! Are you guys excited about that? I am! I've been having this idea for a long time, but I never knew how exactly I wanted the story to become. But now I made some guidelines for myself and I think I can make this story work! I hope you all like it! Of course, the main couple will be my OTP, AYUSHIKI! ~**

**Wanna hear a fun fact? : Almost every main 'pairing' in the game share same colored eyes, but a bit different shade. Yoshiki and Ayumi have blue, Mayu and Morishige green, Satoshi and Naomi brown and Yui and Tsukasa have purple eyes.**

**Also, I would like to ask you, my readers, a huge favor. I feel like we've been through a lot together and I mean it when I say I really started to care for you all. So, I would really like to get my readers better. I created a survey/questionnaire on a site called Quotev. I filled in my own survey myself, so you can get to know me a bit better as well. I'll post the link down below here. Just remove the spaces. It'll lead you to the 28 questions. Don't forget to check the option 'Share your answers with survey author'. That way, I can read your answers!**

** ww tev quiz/53 021 63/G etti ng-to -k no w-m y-lov ely-re aders/ **

**Sorry for the long Author Note! Enjoy the story! ~**

**Warnings: AU, fluff, heavy language, mention of prostitution, OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

Ayumi sighed, looking at the bills that were spread over the kitchen table. Only half of them were paid and time was ticking. She needed to think of a way to start paying the bills. Otherwise, she and her sister Hinoe would get kicked out of their small apartment. The front door opened and Ayumi turned around to see Hinoe's tear-stained face come into display. She hung her coat on the coat rack and folded in her soaked umbrella. It was pouring outside, the weather being terrible for almost a week now and there were a lot of leaks in the house as well. Hinoe walked into the open kitchen of the apartment, sighing. She was wearing a tight, black dress that came 'till her thighs and had a huge V-neck, showing off a lot of her cleavage. She wore killer high heels and a layer of make-up.

''Welcome back, sis.'' Ayumi tried to sound happy.

Hinoe forced a smile.

''Thanks, Ayumi.'' She replied.

Ayumi couldn't help but see the run-out mascara on her sisters cheeks. She was pretty sure the rain wasn't the cause.

''Tough job?'' Ayumi asked slowly.

Hinoe nodded.

''A threesome.'' She replied, plopping down on a nearby chair with a sad glance.

''I'm so sorry.'' Ayumi whispered.

She really didn't want this to continue, but otherwise, they wouldn't be able to keep up with the bills. They barely managed themselves, even _with_ Hinoe's job.

''Sis… I hate to see you like this. You shouldn't sell your body.'' Ayumi said sad.

Hinoe looked up at her.

''I know, Ayumi. But the bills… They need to be paid. This is the quickest way to earn a lot of money. With the money I made from this job, we can pay the electricity bill and the water bill.'' She smiled.

Ayumi smiled back.

''That's good.''

Then, her smile faltered.

''But still…''

''I hate for you to see me do this, Ayumi. I really do. But I have no choice.'' Hinoe replied.

Ayumi walked over towards her elder sister and hugged her tightly.

''I'm so proud of you that you dare to do this. But I really don't support it. I love you too much.'' She whispered in her sister's neck.

''I know. I'm so sorry.''

''I know that.''

Ayumi let go off her sister and felt her own eyes tear up. Hinoe made a cup of tea for herself and for her sister as well and the two shared some small talk, before Hinoe went to fix her make-up.

''No way, you got another job tonight?'' Ayumi asked.

Her sister nodded sadly.

''This is the last one of the evening, though. But it's a… a…''

''You don't have to say it. It involves a lot of people, doesn't it?''

Hinoe nodded slowly.

''But the money I receive with this one, covers all the costs of the remaining bills. We'll be save this month.'' She smiled.

Ayumi smiled back.

''That's good.''

Then, a honk of a car sounded outside.

''I gotta go.'' Hinoe smiled sadly.

Ayumi nodded.

''Good luck, sis. I love you.''

''I love you too, Ayumi.''

The elder blunette walked over towards the younger one and kissed her forehead. Then, she walked towards the front door, pulled on her coat, grabbed her umbrella and left, leaving Ayumi on her own again. The blunette stared at the clock. 11 PM. It was Saturday night and she already had finished her studying. That's right, she was still a school girl. She told her sister many times she wanted to drop out, so she could help her sister out and to lower the costs, but her sister wouldn't hear of it.

'I want you to have proper education. So that you can find a good job later on. So you'll never ever have to experience this situation again.' Hinoe's words ringed through Ayumi's head.

The latter sighed. She loved going to school. Heck, she even was one of the best of her class, but she couldn't help but feel guilty every year the giant bill for school tuition came on the door mat. She was seventeen years old, now, and in her final year of high school. She insisted on taking a job right after she finished high school, but her sister forced her to go to college afterwards.

'But you won't be able to pay that!' Ayumi remembered how she had exclaimed that sentence to her sister.

She also remembered how her sister had smiled to that.

'Ever since mom and dad have died, they left us a small amount of money. Just enough to pay for your college tuition. I've been saving it up all these years. So don't worry.'

'But sis, you should use that to pay the bills.' Ayumi had exclaimed.

Her sister had shaken her head.

'No, Ayumi. It's for you.'

Ayumi sighed, recalling those memories. Her sister had a golden heart, that was for sure. She felt so guilty, though. Her sister was doing all the work, sleeping with guys to pay the bills and the only thing Ayumi was doing, was sitting at home, making her homework, doing house chores and that was it.

''I need to help out.'' Ayumi spoke up.

She started up her old laptop, that took at least ten minutes to get fully started. It was slower than the pace of a snail and the programs froze, every now and then, but she couldn't afford to buy a new one. After waiting patiently for ten minutes,, Ayumi started up internet and waited another five minutes, until the page was fully loaded. She then went to the search toolbar and searched for jobs in her neighborhood. There was a vacancy for shop clerk in the nearby supermarket, but the pay per hour was really low. There was a lot of volunteering jobs and Ayumi would love to take them, but she needed a job that earned money. She couldn't waste her time on other things. She scrolled down and red a couple more vacancy's, but all with a low pay. Then, her laptop gave a bleep and her eye fell on a vacancy that had just been added seconds ago. And, with an amazing high pay per hour! Ayumi's eyes widened and she red the vacancy aloud.

''Urgently wanted, a young maid between the age of sixteen and eighteen. Preferably natural, dark hair and a pretty appearance. Will become one of the maids of the Kishinuma estate and the private maid of the owner of the estate. Further information can't be given, due to confidentiality and privacy. 7000,- Yen per hour.''

Ayumi gasped! 7000 Yen?! Per hour?! **(Author Note: 7000 Yen is equal to 50,88 euro's and 67,49 US Dollars.) **She hesitated. She knew the owner of the Kishinuma estate was a man and she really disliked men. But, if she had that job, she could make her sister stop being a prostitute! That thought made her grab the house phone immediately and dial the number that was standing besides the vacancy.

''Kishinuma estate, you're speaking with Yuki.'' A friendly, female voice sounded.

''Hi, this is Shinozaki Ayumi. I call to react to the vacancy for a young maid?'' Ayumi replied nervous.

''Oh, that was quick. We upload that vacancy moments ago. May I ask your age, young lady?'' The voice asked friendly.

''Sure. I'm seventeen years old.'' Ayumi replied.

''What's your hair color?'' The female asked.

''Dark blue.'' Ayumi replied.

''Is it natural?'' The voice asked.

''Yes, ma'am.'' Ayumi replied polite.

''Excellent. You sound perfect for the role. Can you come to the Kishinuma estate tomorrow morning for a job interview?'' The female spoke.

''S-Sure.'' Ayumi replied.

''Great. Ten AM sharp. Don't be late. Oh, and before I forget. The password is 'Alpha'.'' The voice said with a happy tone.

Then, the connection was disconnected. Ayumi frowned. Password? Why would she need that. Nonetheless, she smiled. She couldn't wait to tell her sister about this. She glanced at the clock. Almost midnight. She would tell her sister tomorrow morning by breakfast. Ayumi shut down her laptop and walked upstairs, switching off all the lights, except for the small one on the kitchen table. Then, she headed towards the small bathroom in the house and brushed her teeth. Then, she headed towards her bedroom, the size of a small walk-in closet, and crawled into her futon. The room just contained enough space for a small wardrobe, her futon and a nightstand with a table lamp and an old-fashioned alarm clock on it. She set her alarm on eight AM and then, turned off the table lamp. She fell asleep with a smile.

**-X-**

The next morning, Ayumi got woken up by her alarm clock and she switched it off. She crawled out of her futon and took a shower, before putting on her nicest clothes, brushing her hair very neatly and heading downstairs at 9 AM. There, her sister Hinoe was already sitting at the coffee table, reading today's newspaper the elder woman from next door had brought. She did that for almost three years now, bringing them the newspaper after she and her husband were done reading it. She looked up when she heard her sister coming down.

''Good morning, Ayumi.'' Hinoe smiled.

''Good morning, sis. How did it go yesterday?'' Ayumi asked slowly.

Hinoe's smile disappeared.

''It was… awful…''

Ayumi regretted asking the question. But Hinoe smiled again.

''But I even got a tip on the job, so we have some extra money to spend. I was thinking about buying you a new dress.'' She spoke.

''Hinoe, we should save it for grocery shopping.'' Ayumi replied.

''But it's been so long since you've bought something nice for yourself.'' Hinoe protested.

Ayumi sighed.

''Sis, please. Having some luxury by grocery shopping is what I desire much more.'' She smiled.

Hinoe sighed as well and also smiled.

''Okay, I understand.''

Then, she seemed to notice her sister's appearance.

''You look fancy today. You only wear that white blouse on special occasions. And those are jour best jeans. What's gonna happen?'' Hinoe asked curious.

Ayumi plopped down on a kitchen chair next to her sister.

''I got a job interview.'' She smiled happily.

Her sister's eyes went wide.

''Oh god, no. Ayumi, what job did you apply for?'' She asked, slightly panicked.

''Don't worry, sis. It's not a bad one. At least, I think it's not. I'm going to be working as a maid at the Kishinuma estate.'' Ayumi smiled.

Hinoe's eyes widened.

''No way! You know those people are the richest people in the city, right?''

''I know! They've been looking for a maid. The pay is 7000 Yen per hour!'' Ayumi squealed.

Her sister started to beam.

''7000? You're not joking with me, right?'' She asked overjoyed.

Ayumi shook her head.

''I'm not! It's true! I only need to pass the job interview and the job is mine!'' She replied.

Hinoe smiled brightly.

''That's amazing, Ayumi. I'm so proud of you for doing this.''

Ayumi smiled. Then, she looked at the clock.

''Oh, I better get going.'' She smiled.

Hinoe nodded.

''Good luck, sis.''

''Thanks!''

Ayumi kissed her sister goodbye and dashed out of the door. The walk towards the Kishinuma estate was a good 30 minutes and she didn't want to be late. Ayumi smiled, while walking down the street, humming a happy song. If this worked out, her sister was freed from her horrible job. Ayumi would do anything to keep Hinoe out of prostitution. And this, this was her first chance. After looking at the route planner she had wrote down from the internet, Ayumi made one final turn and came into a wooded area. There was a path between the trees and Ayumi walked it down. She had never seen the Kishinuma estate before. She only heard the stories. The mansion was supposed to be _HUGE_ and there was only one person living there, together with his employees. And if everything went well, Ayumi would become that man's maid. She took a deep breath and walked down the wooded path, until the trees swerved and revealed a massive, steel gate. In the middle was a crest with a large 'K' on it. The fence was several meters high and _IMPOSSIBLE_ to climb over or break down. Ayumi walked over towards the intercom and pressed the doorbell button. It was silent for a moment, before she heard a crack.

''Yes?'' A friendly voice sounded, different from the voice she had heard earlier on the phone.

''Hi, my name is Shinozaki Ayumi. I'm here for the job interview?''

She stared into the camera that was besides the gate.

''Ah, I see. Your appearance matches the description you had given off earlier. But still, I would like to hear the password.'' The voice said.

Ayumi thought. Then, she remembered how the woman on the phone had given her one.

''Alpha.'' Ayumi spoke.

''Welcome to the Kishinuma estate.'' The voice sounded friendly.

Then, a large creak was heard and the gates slowly opened. Ayumi walked inside and the gates closed behind her. She walked down the trail with a curve to the right and when she turned right, she gasped. In front of her was the most beautiful house she had ever seen. If you could even call this a house. In front of her was a massive building, made of white bricks. The roof was black and there was a large fountain in front of it. Furthermore, there were bushes and flowers all around the place, decorating the front lane and giving it a chic appearance. The ground went from sand to gravel and it made a crushing sound with every step Ayumi took. The road split in two and made its way around the fountain and Ayumi walked down the right path, before stopping in front of the massive dark-green front door. There were two lion heads on the door, each with a ring in their beaks and Ayumi knocked on the door with the left one. It took a couple of seconds, before a young woman opened the door. She was wearing a maid uniform and a kind smile.

''Shinozaki-san? Please enter.'' She smiled.

Ayumi thanked her and stepped inside. Once entering the grand hall, she had to suppress a gasp. It was beautiful. The floor was made of white-gray marble and in front of her was a massive staircase that started out as two staircases on the left and right and met in the middle, before going up straight and forming one staircase. At the end, it split one again and went left and right again, before reaching the second floor. On the ceiling was a huge crystal chandelier and there were statues and potted plants everywhere.

''Follow me, please.'' The maid spoke, before walking off towards the left. She walked through two open doors, made of brown wood and they entered the living area. It was even bigger than the entrance hall, filled with soft-looking, royal couches, a huge fireplace, a flat screen the size of a cinema screen and fluffy white carpet on the ground. There were windows on the side that went from the ceiling all the way down to the ground, crème curtains besides them, drawn open.

''Wait here. The head maid will be with you shortly.'' The maid told her, before excusing herself and walking away. Ayumi kept standing awkwardly in the living room, trying to take in all the luxury around her. Being grown up in a poor environment, she could only _dream_ of being surrounded by objects like this.

''Shinozaki Ayumi?'' She heard a voice behind her.

Ayumi turned around and in front of her stood a kind woman. She had the same voice as the woman on the phone.

''It's nice to meet you. I'm Yuki, the head maid.'' The woman with dark-brown hair, pulled up in a knot, smiled.

She had kind, grey eyes and a loving smile.

''Nice to meet you too. Thanks for having me.'' Ayumi replied, making a small bow.

''No need to be formal towards me. The only person you need to be formal to, is your master. That is, if you get the job.'' Yuki explained.

Ayumi nodded.

''Of course.'' She replied.

''Let's take a seat, shall we?'' Yuki offered.

She sat down on a white armchair and Ayumi took place on the crème sofa in opposite of her. Yuki was holding a clipboard and a pen and looking kindly at Ayumi.

''So, Shinozaki. Your age was seventeen, right?'' Yuki asked.

Ayumi nodded.

''What is your exact birthday?'' Yuki asked.

''September 12th.''

''Ah, a _virgo._'' Yuki smiled.

Ayumi nodded.

''Length?'' Yuki asked.

''151 cm or 4'11'' in American standards.'' Ayumi replied.

Yuki nodded and wrote it down on her clipboard.

''Weight?'' Yuki asked.

''43.2 kg or 92 lb.'' Ayumi replied.

''Mmhmm.'' Yuki hummed, writing. ''Blood type?''

''A type.''

''Good, good.'' Yuki muttered to herself, writing things down. ''Bust size?''

Ayumi blushed a bit.

''B-Bust size?''

Yuki smiled at her.

''For your maid uniform. It will be custom made for you.'' She replied.

Ayumi nodded.

''A-An A-cup.'' She muttered embarrassed.

''Mmhmm.'' Yuki nodded, writing it down. ''School you're attending?''

''Kisaragi Academy Senior High.''

''Class?''

''2-9''

''Good, that was the questionnaire. Will you please stand up for me now?'' Yuki asked.

Ayumi nodded and did what her was told. Yuki started circling around her, touching her hair and grabbing her chin softly to tilt her head from left to right.

''You have really nice features, Shinozaki.'' Yuki smiled.

''Thanks?'' Ayumi replied a bit shy.

Yuki laughed.

''No need to be insecure. I think you're a perfect fit for this job. I only want to ask a couple more things.'' She said.

Ayumi nodded and the two sat down again.

''Do you have any experience cooking?'' Yuki asked.

Ayumi nodded.

''Yes, I have a very wide range when it comes to cooking.''

''Good, good.'' Yuki smiled, writing it down.

''Do you have any experience cleaning?''

''I do, too. I've been taking care of the house chores ever since I was twelve years old.'' She replied.

''Very good.'' Yuki smiled.

''Are you prepared to devote your life to this job? At least, for the coming three months. That's the time we want you to be working at this job without hesitation. After three months, it's your own choice if you want to continue this job or not. But you can't quit in these three months.'' She asked, a bit more serious now.

Ayumi nodded.

''I'm willing to give up my time to serve in this household for the coming three months.'' She replied.

Yuki smiled happily.

''You truly are the best candidate for this job. Hereby, I would like to announce that you're hired.'' She spoke.

Ayumi smiled happily.

''Thank you so much.'' She replied.

The two went to stand up.

''For now, you're allowed to go home. Pack your bags and say goodbye to your family. From tomorrow on, you'll be living here in the Kishinuma estate with the others for at least three months.''

Ayumi's eyes widened.

''W-What?''

''You said you were ready to devote your life to this job, right? This is part of it.'' Yuki replied.

Ayumi swallowed and nodded.

''Y-Yes, ma'am.'' She bowed lightly.

Yuki smiled.

''That's more like it. I'll see you tomorrow, this Monday morning, 7 AM sharp.'' She announced.

''But what about school?'' Ayumi asked.

''You will be home-schooled, like all the other maids here who are still in high school or in college.'' Yuki simply announced.

Ayumi's eyes widened. She would be tutored by a private teacher? That's more than she could ever dream of.

''I-I understand. I won't let you down.'' Ayumi bowed.

''I know. Because I have faith in you.'' Yuki smiled. ''Now, go.''

Ayumi nodded and left the estate. Once outside and past the fountain, she turned around one more time to take in the giant mansion.

''So this will be my new home?''

She sighed.

''Let the challenge begin.''

**-X-**

**End of CHAPTER ONE**

**Author Note: YAAAAY! Ayumi as a maid! Do you guys like how I portrayed Ayumi as a struggling girl, first? I'm sorry for making Hinoe a prostitute. She deserved better. But it's for the sake of the story. Sorry, Hinoe! You'll be freed from it soon enough! Anyway, Ayumi still needs to meet her master. I wonder who that's going to be? –wink wink- (It's totally not obvious or something.) Let me know in the reviews what your thoughts are of this story so far, and if you'd like, you can make your OC make an appearance in the mansion as one of the maids. I do have some rules though, before you can. You need to check my friends list (aka, favorite authors) tab on my profile. If you're in it, you can submit an OC. If you're not in it, sorry… But otherwise, I'll be flooded with requests, just like last time with the corpses for my story in Corpse Party; The Next Generation. That's why none of them appeared in the end. It was too much to handle. So, because of that, only my greatest friends can submit. Only female OC's, please! Please submit the OC form to me in a PM message, NOT, and I repeat, NOT in the reviews section! Here is the OC form:**

**-X-**

**Name (only need a first name):**

**Age (between 16 and 21):**

**Appearance (think about length, hair color, hair style, eye color, etc.):**

**Personality (don't all come with stand-off ish or cute and shy people):**

**How long have you been working in the Kishinuma estate:**

**What's your occupation (cooking, cleaning, garden, horse caring, etc. NOT anything involving Yoshiki.) :**

**-X-**

**Okay, that's it, you guys! I'd love to hear from you all and again, sorry for the long Author Note. I promise future Author Note's won't be this long, teehee. Please respond to my questions on Quotev and I'll see you all next time! Bye! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maid x Master**

_**Main Pairing: **_**Kishinuma Yoshiki x Shinozaki Ayumi**

_**Other Pairings: **_**Nakashima Naomi x Mochida Satoshi, Shinohara Seiko x OC, Morishige Sakutaro x Suzumoto Mayu, Mochida Yuka x Kizami Yuuya & Shishido Yui x Mikuni Tsukasa**

**CHAPTER TWO: Moving in**

**Author Note: I want to start this Author Note off with a huge apologize. I know I have been absent for a long time. I've been on vacation for two weeks, then got sick and then some personal stuff happened. Overall, it made it hard to write in between. But I finally managed to finish the second chapter for you all!**

**I noticed, once again, that the link I gave, didn't work. So I'll try it a different way. Because I would REALLY like it to get to know al my readers better! ~ So, I hope this works:**

** .com (slash) quiz (slash) 5302163 (slash) Getting-to-know-my-lovely-readers (slash)**

**I hope it works this way!**

**I also want to thank all my readers for reviewing on the first chapter of this story and for being so enthusiastic with sending in OC's. I hope you all stick with me 'till the end. For now, enjoy chapter two! ~**

**Warnings: AU, fluff, heavy language, mention of prostitution, OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

When Ayumi arrived home, her sister waited on her with an excited smile.

''And?''

Ayumi smiled bright.

''I got the job!''

Hinoe let out a happy squeal.

''Oh, Ayumi! I'm so proud of you!''

''Thanks, Hinoe!''

''My little sister has a job. And what kind of job! You'll be a high-paid maid!''

Ayumi smiled.

''I know. And now that I've got this job, I'm gonna force you to do something for me.''

''Force me?'' Hinoe repeated confused.

''Stop the prostitution!'' Ayumi demanded.

Hinoe's eyes went wide.

''But-''

''No buts. With the money I make, we'll be able to pay all the bills and even have some remaining money. You don't need to stay in the prostitution anymore. You're free now, Hinoe.''

Hinoe then started to cry and engulfed her sister in a big hug.

''You don't know how much this means to me.'' She sobbed.

Ayumi stroked her back.

''I know. From this day on, we're gonna build a new future. We can do this!''

Hinoe nodded.

''We can!''

With that said, the two spend the rest of the day having fun together, until it was 10 PM and Ayumi decided to go to bed. Once in bed, she grabbed her cell phone and opened the WhatsApp group she had with her friends from class.

_Ayumi:_ Oh my god…

_Naomi:_ What?

_Ayumi: _You all are _not_ gonna believe what just happened to me.

_Mayu:_ Come on, tell us!

_Ayumi:_ I just got a job.

_Morishige: _Really? That's good!

_Satoshi:_ Not the same fate as your sister, I hope.

_Ayumi:_ Nope. I have a job that pays 7000 Yen per hour.

_Mayu: 7000 Yen?!_

_Ayumi_: Jup!

_Seiko:_ Did you become president or something?

_Ayumi:_ Not quite yet. I'm becoming a maid at the Kishinuma estate.

_Naomi:_ No freaking way!

_Satoshi:_ That's like, one of the richest families in Japan.

_Morishige:_ Doesn't there only live one person, though?

_Ayumi:_ Correct. But all the maids and other staff live in the mansion as well. I'll be moving tomorrow.

_Mayu:_ Wait, what?! You're moving into the Kishinuma estate?!

_Ayumi:_ Jup. It's part of the job.

_Naomi:_ And how about school?

_Ayumi:_ I'm gonna be tutored privately…

_Mayu:_ No way! You're leaving Kisaragi Academy?!

_Satoshi:_ You cant be serious!

_Ayumi: _I'm really sorry, guys. But with this job, I can keep Hinoe out of prostitution.

_Morishige:_ Well, when you put it that way…

_Naomi:_ I'm gonna miss you so much, Shinozaki.

_Seiko:_ Yeah, it won't be the same without you.

_Ayumi:_ I'm gonna miss you all, too.

_Satoshi:_ But we're very proud of you!

_Ayumi: _Thanks.

_Mayu:_ We'll be able to hangout in the weekends though, right?

_Ayumi:_ I don't know. Maybe it's a 24/7 job. But once I get some time off, you guys will be the first to know it!

_Naomi:_ Great!

_Morishige:_ Good luck over there, Shinozaki.

_Ayumi:_ Thanks.

_Seiko:_ We'll stay in touch with you!

_Ayumi:_ Thank you! I love you guys!

_Mayu:_ You'll do great over there!

_Ayumi:_ I gotta go know, though. I'll talk to you guys later.

_Seiko:_ Bye, girl!

_Naomi:_ Talk to you later!

_Satoshi:_ Later, Shinozaki!

_Morishige:_ Good luck!

_Mayu:_ Bye bye! ~

Ayumi smiled and put her phone away. Her friends were the best. They supported her, no matter what she did. She truly was grateful. That next morning, Ayumi stood ready with her suitcase, her sister besides her.

''I'm really proud of you.'' Hinoe smiled at her little sister.

''Thanks.'' Ayumi smiled back.

She took a deep breath.

''Three months isn't that long, right?''

''Are you planning to quit after those three months?'' Hinoe asked.

''I don't know. I'll see by then.'' Ayumi replied.

Her sister nodded.

''For now, good luck! I'll miss you.''

''I'll send all the money I make every week towards you, okay?''

''Ayumi, you really don't have to.'' Hinoe replied.

''I do! I forced you to stop the prostitution and you need money to live from. So I'll provide that.'' Ayumi replied.

''Okay, honey.'' Hinoe finally spoke.

Ayumi smiled.

''Good!'' Then, her glance went stern again. ''And remember, _no_ prostitution anymore! We'll have enough money without that.''

Hinoe nodded. Then, tears streamed down her face.

''Ayumi… thank you. Thank you for freeing me from that horrible job.''

Ayumi immediately felt her own eyes burn, too.

''Hinoe… as my sister, I want nothing more than to see you happy. This is a big step towards it. The longer I work at the Kishinuma state, the more money we save up and the more we can have a better life.''

Hinoe nodded and pressed a kiss on her sister's forehead.

''Now, go. You don't want to be late.''

Ayumi nodded. She then exited the house.

''Bye, Hinoe!''

''Bye, sis!''

The two kept waving at one another, until Ayumi went around the corner. She let out a sigh she was holding. This was it. She would be moving into the Kishinuma estate. It took half an hour for her to reach the gates of the Kishinuma estate again and she pressed the button on the intercom.

''Yes?'' A friendly maid's voice sounded.

''Hi, this is Shinozaki Ayumi. I was supposed to meet Yuki here at 7 AM sharp?''

''Ah, yes! Good morning, Shinozaki! Password, please?''

''Alpha.''

''Please proceed! ~''

The gates went open and Ayumi walked through, dragging her suitcase behind her. She let out a nervous breath and straightened her shoulder. This was her new life now. At least, for three months. She would do her best. She couldn't let Hinoe down. She was fired up more than ever. Once knocking on the front door, the same maid from yesterday, who also had answered the intercom, opened the door for her.

''Good morning, Shinozaki.''

''Good morning.'' Ayumi smiled back.

''Yuki will be with you in a moment. Please wait in the living room, okay?''

Ayumi nodded and headed off towards the living room, sitting down on the couch and placing her suitcases by her feet. After a short while, Yuki entered the living room, dusting her hands off on her apron.

''Ah, right on time. Good morning, Shinozaki.''

''Good morning, Yuki-san.'' Ayumi smiled back, making a small bow.

''I see you brought your stuff. Excellent. Shall I guide you to your own room, now? After that, I'll explain you your tasks and you'll get to meet the master.''

Ayumi nodded and she followed Yuki out of the living room. They went up the staircase and took the right on at the end.

''The maid quarters take the entire right wing on this floor. There are around fifty maid's in the house, so you can guess there are a lot of rooms. Therefore, the rooms are numbered. You'll be assigned with room 62.'' Yuki explained.

Ayumi nodded and looked around fascinated, while the two walked down the hallway. The second floor was just as pretty as the first. Unlike the main floor, where everything was made of marble, the second floor had a theme evolving around dark wood. The ground had an expensive magenta carpet and there were wooden pillars every now and then, carved in beautifully with luxury patterns. Yuki stopped at room 62 in the hallway, which turned out to be the first room that came into sight.

''This room is just newly build for the new maid we were going to hire. In other words, you. This room is different from the other maid quarters. Your room is provided with special systems that are in contact with the master's room. Whenever he needs you to do something, he can contact you in your room. You have special screen where you can receive orders from him.''

Ayumi nodded. She already had expected something like that. Yuki opened room 62 for her and the two entered. It was a large room, expensively decorated. The main color was white, with crème and dark brown accents. Ayumi had a large king-size bed, a dark-wooded, large wardrobe, a private bathroom, a large vanity and some couple more stuff to give it a luxury feeling.

''This is your room for the coming three months. Over here, on the wall, you'll find the screen for the orders. Whenever you receive an order, it will give a sound. In case you're not in your room whenever the master needs you, he told me to provide you with a similar device that can be wrapped around your wrist. It's like a watch, expect it has a screen where orders can be displayed on. Whenever you are not in your room, the screen in your room will automatically send the order to your wrist-device. A sensor in your room is able to see if you're present in your room or not. I know, it's all high technology, but it's all to please the master.'' Yuki smiled.

Ayumi took a moment to take all the given information in. Yuki handed her a key, which had the number 62 engraved in.

''This is your room key. No one else but you has a key of your room, except for me, since I'm the head maid. Whenever you need me, I have room number 1, at the end of this hallway. If I'm not in my room, you always can find me somewhere around the house. Ask one of the maids if you need help finding me.'' Yuki smiled.

Ayumi nodded and smiled back.

''Thanks for all the information, Yuki.''

''No problem. Okay, so now that we got your room covered, let's introduce you to the master.'' The head maid replied.

The two left Ayumi's room and walked down the hallway again.

''The master's bedroom is in the left wing, at the end of the hallway. He wakes up everyday at nine AM sharp. It's your job to wake him up, so don't oversleep. After he wakes up, he'll probably start giving you orders. Always be polite to the master, bow a lot and smile and never address him other than 'Master'.''

Ayumi nodded, while talking all of this in.

''Sometimes he might ask you to do stuff, which you need other maids for. Just go over towards the other maids then and ask for cooperation.'' Yuki explained.

Ayumi nodded once again.

''That's basically all you need to know. You're excused now to go back to your room and change into your maid uniform. I have other stuff to take care of. I'll wake master at nine AM today, but from tomorrow on, that's your job. For now, take your time to settle in a bit.''

Ayumi smiled thankful and made a small bow.

''Thank you, Yuki. I'll be off then.''

''See you around.''

Yuki smiled and then, walked down the staircase. Ayumi headed back towards her room and closed the door behind her. She took a deep sigh and smiled. This all was so surreal. She officially was a part of the staff of the Kishinuma estate. She knew she had to work hard, but she was ready for it. She opened her wardrobe and saw her maid uniform hanging. She got changed and then walked in front of the big mirror in the room to examine herself. She blushed a bit. She looked really different. Almost vulnerable. If anyone from school saw her in this outfit, her tough and mighty attitude would vanish in thin air. She did had to say she looked cute, with a slight edge of sexy. Ayumi wore a basic maid uniform, with a nice, shiny, black top, a black skirt that slightly looked like a pannier skirt, and a white apron tied around her waist. She wore a white corset over her black top, that had black accents and black strings. Underneath her outfit, she wore knee-length white socks with a black ribbon on the side of each sock. Underneath that, she wore shiny, black pumps wit a strap on the height of her ankles. She had loosened her hair out of her ponytails and it was flowing loosely over her shoulders now, and she wore a maid diadem in her hair and a black ribbon around her neck. Once she got fully dressed, Ayumi decided to explore the mansion a little. After all, she wanted to know where everything was located. And maybe meet some new friends along the way. And so, she set off…

**-X-**

**End of CHAPTER TWO**

**Author Note: Hi guys! Sorry if this chapter isn't that long. I'm gonna be honest with you guys. I struggled A LOT to even write this short chapter. I literally had to force myself to write this, as I didn't want to keep you all waiting for so long. And the reason for that is because I'm dealing with a huge writer's block. I lost the will to write. I'm not excited about writing chapters for this story anymore. So I'm going to make an announcement that a lot of you probably are not going to like.**

**Hereby, I announce that I will be going on a Hiatus.**

**That's right. I'll leave FanFiction for a while to get things back on track again. My personal life is a mess and there's so much on my mind. It's just impossible for me to write in these circumstances. I hope you lovely readers understand. You all mean the world to me and I feel so sad for disappointing you all like this. I am really really sorry. But I don't want to give you crappy chapters. If I write a story for you guys, I want it to be good! So please, give me my time to find my strength back and I'll be back with long, fun chapters for you guys. For now, I'd like to say goodbye. If you would still like to stay in contact with me, or just talk to me, please PM me. I will promise I'll check my PM messages every now and then and try to answer you lovely readers. Anyway, for now, this story is on hold, until I find more inspiration to write. Goodbye, my lovelies! But just for now! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


End file.
